


Like Silk and Lace

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It wasn't the first time someone tried to win him over with pretty young things. It wouldn't be the last.
Relationships: Jaded Warrior King/The Charming Prince Who Is His Betrothed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics, Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Like Silk and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



"And, with Your Grace's assent, if we may present one final token of our appreciation,"

He quashed down the part of his mind that wanted to rebel, knowing that the sooner he would let this pony go through the paces, the sooner he could put the week of negotiations behind him and seek refuge in his chambers. Besides, it would not behoove one of his caliber to sigh under his breath like a particularly petulant child, merely because he wanted some recreation, no matter how well-deserved it really was. Especially, not after the sheer amount of work that had gone into brokering the peace. Though he never went as far as to deem the two routes night and day, there was something to be said for the difficulty of achieving a fairly peaceful consensus, without so much as one drop of blood staining the fine steel of his sword, and not even one annoying know-it-all getting decked in the face. As his husband did like to remind him, it would be helpful if he could live up to his title.

Leaning back into his throne more comfortably, he permitted the ambassador to continue with a gracious sweep of his hand.

It wasn't so much that he regretted his decision instantaneously, no. This was far for the first time some had tried to ply him with pretty things. With no small hint of well-won self-regard, he could claim that it would certainly not be the last time similar attempts would be made to win his favor. And he couldn't really chide the young ones, no. He could, however, express his dissatisfaction within his own head. So garishly were they dressed, it was a wonder he had not been struck blind earlier merely by the jewellery adorning them that he could see. Twins, each one in the pair easily replaceable for the other, were it not for the clothing they wore, if he could indeed call it that. He had to hand it to the ambassador, the man (though he had a ways to go before one could pronounce him 'shrewd as a jackal') had most certainly picked a brother and sister to maximize his advantages. The King's preferences (his husband would laugh fondly at that, would insist on relabeling it his _temperament_ ) had been well-known even in far-off places, and scarce change was visible even after he married his consort.

If one, of course, ignored how much more conducive he was to armistices these days. A fact that was surely an indication that he would rather spend his time spilling inside of the new, lovely pet warming his bed than spilling blood on the battlefields.

What they did not know could not hurt them. And no one wished to be in the business of _knowing_ as long as things did work out for the best.

He wasn't sure if the amabassador expected him to break in the twins that very minute, although anyone would be hard-pressed to read disappointment marring the man's pleasant demeanour. At the very least, he had gotten accustomed to discovering the finer tics of what set someone off. His husband had notoriously masked during the early days of their marraige, not a look on his face that indicated anything other than a contented disposition. Like he was satisfied to indulge in nothing more than fine silks and horses and food and wine. Like he did not house the cleverest thoughts concerning everything from politics to trade to diplomacy to espionage. Some days, Raulf was oddly grateful to the assassin that took them by surprise all those months ago, if only because it took a dagger in his forearm in lieu of his husband's breast that finally shattered the calm, doll-like mask Kai always wore. That was the first (but - he thanked his stars everyday - not the last) time the King was shown what it meant to be taken care of. His reins were entrusted in his husband's care by Raulf's own very hearty enthusiasm.

It took a few long hours after the twins were led away to settle into their new homes, for meals to be shared, celebratory toasts to be made that marked the end of their long period of conflict, before the elaborate spectacle drew to an end. He bade the diplomatic party good fortune as they set out for their little fiefdom of a realm. Having performed all the duties that were expected of a responsible regent, Raulf barely waited for the ink to dry on the papers that spelled the new state of affairs (he had no reason to look at it twice, not when it had been pored over by Kai with a fine-toothed comb the previous evening). Trusting his minister to look after the nitty-gritty that would not require his personal presence, he finally made his way back to his husband.

***

All it took was the soft, welcoming light of the already lit fireplace and the scent of honeysuckle pervading his senses for him to feel the last of the tension leave his rigidly-held shoulders. A lifetime spent in tents outside a battlefield, finishing the wars started by his brothers, had inured him to the pampered practices that would be commonplace with royalty anywhere. Of course, he did not begrudge his husband the little pleasures. Undressing himself with efficient, practical movements and all the ease of a man accustomed to expending no extra energy on pointless matters, he approached the basin by the bedside. The cold water called to him, shocking his system into a sense of awareness, fortifying him for the evening ahead.

Of course, the water did not always work. Which explained the precautionary measures taken by Kai.

"Welcome home, husband mine,"

He spun around like a child's toy to cast his gaze upon the now-familiar sight of silk gripping the smooth, damp skin of his husband, offering him but the most teasing of glimpses to what lay beneath the robe. This was the sort of predicament he found himself particularly amenable these days, torn between having to look at the skin that would be bared to him once he got his hands under the flimsy piece of cloth, or the cheerful grin that almost always found its home on Kai's lips. The decision-making process ended the same way it always did, with Raulf's hands and eyes trying to gain greedy purchase over every part of his husband. This was his indulgence, he mused, as he drank in Kai, first with his gaze, before kissing him akin to a starved man at a feast.

His husband was sharper than everyone gave him credit for, and it took Raulf a while to realize that was the manner in which he preferred it. As their conversations revealed to him, his husband soon realized that rather than play second (on in his case, fifth) fiddle to anyone, it served his purposes much better to cloak his skill and resourcefulness till it was needed. He remembered Kai revealing his secrets in the dark of the night, how he maneuevred to ensure he would end up wedded to Raulf, rather than the High Prince of the West. Kai played every one of them so efficiently, Raulf had no choice but to fall ludicrously in love with him. 

Just as always, his husband seemed to know what he wanted at that instant, and took great satisfaction in delivering to him. A long day of carefully articulated words had left Raulf in the mood for lewd conduct and tawdry actions, something much quicker and dirtier than their regular lovemaking like silk and lace. No, he wanted the rough scratch of the linen against his cock, the unrelenting pressure of a scarf around his wrists, silk and lace turned on its head to create the harsh sensations he craved. Whatever vestments still clung to them was gotten rid of in barely any time at all. Kai made him feel dazed, his strategic battle commander's mind thrown to the wind when he was touched just so, and he could no longer tell up from down, sky from ground.

He felt Kai's clever fingers and tongue tracing their own road maps across the length of his body, even as they prepared him for better things to come. And oh, but his husband could be a wicked tease. He would grant credit where credit was due however, Kai certainly did understand when he needed to hurry up. Raulf had gasped much like a runner with news of the scouts, save for the far more pleasurable manner in which he found himself short of breath. Kai moved within him with all the concentrated stamina of a prized stallion, and like so many other nights before this one, the man gave Raulf no quarter. He spent himself with the loudest of cries, unable to hold it in any longer when he felt his husband's own spend coating his insides.

Kai got off him as they panted heavily, entwining their fingers ever so slightly. "I take it negotiations went well?"

It took him a couple of tries but he eventually got the words out. "They sent two more...companions. Twins. A brother and sister from what I could tell. I've asked for them to be redirected to their rooms."

His husband leaned over him with an elbow propping him up, and free hand tracing some mindless patterns on his chest. "The ambassador is no fool. But we knew that already." Kai pressed another quick kiss to his neck before continuing. "It would be good to have some new blood though," His husband took a minute to blow out their candles, encasing them in the glow of the fireplace instead. "I can go check on the new ones, see if they are sufficiently trained. It would be good to have some dirt on the entire cabal." The rice merchants had made things difficult for him. No matter. Kai would help take care of that.

Raulf pulled him into his arms, comfortable to be pressed up close to his husband. "That can be something amusing for you tomorrow, dearheart. For now, I need you."

As he caught sight of Kai's wicked smile out of the corner of his eye, Raulf let out the sigh he had held in all day. Things certainly did work out for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello greygerbil! I hope you enjoy this short piece. I wanted it to be far longer than it actually was, but I do hope I can revisit it again sometime. :)


End file.
